Le Retour du Fils de Poséidon
by PixelDarck
Summary: Cette histoire est une suite personnel du livre "Les Héros de L'Olympe - Le sang de l'Olympe", l'histoire est racontée du point de vue de Percy. Le Chapitre I commence avec Léo qui revient de Ogygie. Bonne lecture ! PercyXAnnabeth / JasonXPiper / FrankXHazel / NicoX...
1. I- Des portés disparus me tombe dessus

Voici ma nouvelle première fanfiction. J'essaye d'imiter de mon mieux l'écriture de Rick Riordan. Bref, cette histoire est une sorte de suite pour le dernier « Héros de l'Olympe ». C'est du point de vue du Légendaire, Incommensurable Percy Jackson. Et au moment où je le publie, j'ai déjà écrit le « _Chapitre II bis_ ». Vous comprendrais pourquoi… Voila, j'espère que vous apprécierais autant que moi j'ai aimé écrire ce Chapitre.

Surtout, mettez des commentaires !  
Je ne possède pas Rick Riordan, il appartient à Percy Jackson… Enfin, pas dans ce sens…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**I – Des portés disparus me tombent dessus…**

J'étais entrain de me balader sur la plage avec ma petite-copine – Annabeth – lorsqu'une météorite fonçait sur nous.

Avant que cela arrive, Annabeth et moi étions entrain de discuter de la FAC qui nous attendait à la nouvelle Rome (Voir le dernier livre qui raconte comment je me fais démolir par un tas de boue, à savoir Gaïa). Comme par exemple si la nourriture étais aussi bonne qu'au camp, si l'ont y verrais Franck etc.

C'est à moment que la chose arriva : C'était une grosse boule de feu qui criait. Attendez une seconde, les grosses boules de feu, ça ne crie pas, non ? Bref, on aurait dit qu'elle était faite en bronze, elle avait des ailes et des gens dessus. Puis je surpris Annabeth entrain de marmonner dans sa barbe :

\- C'est impossible on dirait…

\- On dirait dit je en lui coupant sa phrase deux personnes sur un oiseau en bronze.

\- Non, c'est un dragon…

Cela fit tilt dans ma tête : C'était le dragon de bronze qui s'appelait Festus fabriqué par Léo Valdez.

\- C'est Léo !

\- Heu… Annabeth, il n'est pas normalement mort ? Vu que personne n'a pus lui administrer le remède du médecin ?

Elle ne répondit pas à ma question.

En attendant, Léo, Festus et Machine (vu que je ne connais pas son nom j'ai décidé à l'appeler Machine, en plus on dirait que c'est une fille) continuais de tomber a une vitesse qui approche selon moi trois cents kilomètre heure.

\- Percy, est ce que tu peux éteindre le feu est les faire atterrir en douceur ?!

Honnêtement, je lui aurais dit non, mais à la place j'ai répondu :

\- Bien sur, je vais essayer.

Après tout, il ma bien sauvée la vie et celle de tout les autres demi-dieux il y a un peux moins de deux semaines.

Je commença à me concentrer, je sentis l'océan et je lui intima d'imiter ma main. J'ouvris ma paume et fit signe d'attraper Festus qui étais maintenant à cent mètre de l'eau La main d'eau attrapa alors Festus et en même temps éteignit l'incendie.

\- Voila, c'est fait, je te les livre sur un plateau en argent ?

\- Non merci, ça iras.

\- C'est bien car j'aurais jamais pus trouver un plateau aussi gros.

\- Très drôle Percy. Marmonna Annabeth

\- Je sais.

\- Tu es irrécupérable…

\- Je sais,là aussi.

C'est à ce moment que Léo choisit d'arrivée avec Festus et Machine. Léo était tout sec mais son corps étais entrain de fumer, je crois qu'il a utilisé son pouvoir de feu pour se sécher. Festus aussi était entrain de fumer… Après tout, c'est un dragon de bronze qui crache du feu. En gros, tout le monde fumaient sauf Machine. Enfin, je fini par la reconnaitre : Calypso.

\- Salut les mecs ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas brulez mon linceul ! Regardez qui je ramène !

\- Wow, en plus de ne pas être mort, tu as retrouvé Calypso. J'te tire mon chapeau.

\- Merci !

\- Bonjours Jackson.

\- Salut Calypso, je suis désolée que tu sois resté sur Ogygie, j'aurais du vérifié que les dieux tiennent parole.

\- Ça va, Percy, ce n'est pas ta faute, j'ai appris que tu avais perdu la mémoire donc… Je t'en veux plus.

\- Puis Calypso se tournas vers Annabeth.

\- Je présume que tu es Annabeth Chase, enchantée.

\- Moi de même, mais, comment connais tu mon nom ?

\- Percy et Léo mon beaucoup raconter de chose sur toi quand ils étaient sur Ogygie.

\- D'accord.

Quand Annabeth me regardas, je ne sais pas si elle me fusillât du regard ou qu'elle me fait son regard _Tu me diras tout après_. Mais bon, je m'en fichais.

\- Je vais chercher Piper et Jason ? Ils seront fous de joie !

A peine qu'Annabeth ais fini sa phrase que je regardai Léo, il fit de même avec moi : on s'était compris.

\- Non. Dit-on en même temps Léo et moi avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Léo, tu pense la même chose que moi ?

\- Carrément mec !

Annabeth et Calypso étaient entrain de regarder notre discussion, d'après leurs visages, elles ne comprenaient rien.

\- Pendant le diner, man?

\- Ouais, bonne idée !

\- Oui, je sais, c'est la mienne !

Enfin, Annabeth demandas ce l'ont tramait avec Léo.

\- Nom d'un chien, vous pensez à quoi ?

\- C'est vrai que ça commence à énervé. Renchéris Calypso.

\- Vas-y Léo, c'est toi qui ne reviens pas moi.

\- Tu es sûr?

\- Oui, vas-y

\- Non, à toi.

C'étais rigolo, vus que Léo et moi avons le même humour « débile », ce qui consistais a énervez Calypso et Annabeth. En plus, ça marche. Elles sont toute rouges !

\- STOP ! crièrent toutes les deux.

\- Bon, en gros, Léo vas faire une entrée digne de Zeus pendant le dîner.

\- Ha, moi je pensais plus à manger des pâtes, mais, c'est du pareil au même.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?

On dit oui avec la tête avec la tête.

Pour faire court jusqu'au diner, Léo et moi étions de planifier le plant. Et le plus difficile à faire, c'étais empêché de parler du retour de Léo à la colonie. L'idée était de faire passée Léo pour un nouveau pensionnaire…

Bien sur, on a parlé à Chiron. Le dialogue ressemblait à ça :

_\- Chiron?_

_\- Oui Percy ?_

_\- Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait vous parlez sur la plage._

_\- Qui donc ?_

_\- C'est Léo._

_\- Whaaaaat?_

Pour le plan, Léo eu la bénédiction de Chiron.

Le moment du dîner été arrivé. Calypso étais dans cacher juste à coté : elle s'était caché dans un buisson.

Pendant ce temps, J'étais à ma table en me retenant de bouffer de rire. Léo n'a pas été reconnu vu que Chiron manipulait la brume pour que personne le reconnaissent.

Enfin, le moment des annonces arriva :

\- Bon, commença Chiron, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial.

\- Il a fait beau ? lanças un pensionnaire.

\- Heu... non, c'est n'est pas ça.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Laisse-moi parler Will.

\- Comme tu veut Chiron.

\- Bref, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial vus que nous accueillons un pensionnaire. Quand il termina sa phrase, il été presque plié en deux de rire.

\- T'as pas dit « nouveau » comme d'habitude ! Remarqua Malcolm un des frères d'Annabeth.

\- Tu comprendras.

Ils n'avaient rien compris… Piper et Jason me regardait d'un aire interrogateur tant dit qu'Annabeth devenait comme Chiron c'est-à-dire pété de rire en regardant leurs visages.

\- Voici… Chiron n'a pas pus finir sa phrase que Léo arrivait en train de s'enflammer.

\- Salut les filles, je vous ais manquer ?

Ils n'avaient toujours pas compris… Sauf que là ils étaient entrain de regarder Léo entrain de brûler et de lancer des slogans comme : « Je suis chaud bouillant » ou « J'ai cramé la Terre ! ». Pendant que moi, Annabeth, Chiron et Calypso ; qui étaient sortis du son buisson ; étions entrain de pété de rire.

Pile à se moment Festus arriva et crachas des flammes, ce qui fit fuir les Satyres.

Calypso sautas au coup de Léo, en lui marmonnant « Je t'aime FireMan » Tant dit que m'approchait d'Annabeth

\- Ça me fait penser à un truc.

\- Je crois savoir c'est quoi, cervelle d'algue.

\- Tu es sûr puits de sagesse ?

\- C'est au baiser sous l'eau, non ?

\- Heu… je penser plus à du chocolat chaud, mais bon…

Sûr ce, Annabeth moi nous nous somme embrassé.

Ce fût une soirée inoubliable de tous…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bon, si vous voyez des fautes, dites le moi !  
PS : Si vous avez des noms plus stylés pour le titre, faites-moi savoir !


	2. II- Surprise

Salut, prêt pour le deuxième chapitre ? Je pense que oui… Je suis désolé pour le chapitre précédent, mais vus que j'ai importé depuis Microsoft World, les tirets ne sont pas apparut… Et je sais quand je les publierais, seras aléatoire, entre les cours, les auditions (concerts) et les punitions… Bien que je mette en ligne ce chapitre assez tôt.  
Bref, place à la lecture, rendez vous à la fin !

Je ne possède pas Percy Jackson, il appartient à Rick Riordan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**II - Surprise**

Une fois l'agitation tomber et que Léo arrêta de bruler, Piper, Jason, Annabeth et moi avancions vers Léo et Calypso qui étais entrain de s'embrasser, quand ils nous on vus, ils arrêtèrent tout de suite.

\- T'es sérieux Valdez, tu es en vie et tu ne me le dit pas ! »

\- Tu à grandis comme Léo!

\- Heu… Merci Jason, enfin… je crois. Hey… Piper, ça vas ?

\- Yep. Tiens, tu es Calypso, non ?

\- En effet, tant qu'a toi, tu doit être Piper, fille d'Aphrodite, et toi, tu est Jason fils de Jupiter. Léo ma beaucoup parlé de vous.

\- J'avais l'impression que Jason et Piper le regarder étonné. Comme Annabeth avec moi tout à l'heure.

\- Bon, heureux que vous soyez de retours parmi nous !

\- Moi aussi, je suis content d'êtres en vie. Traduis Léo.

\- Il y a un hic, Annabeth et moi on va aller à la nouvelle Rome pour êtres à la fois en FAC et dans la légion.

\- Tiens, commença Piper, Jason et moi nous y allons aussi, et Nico est déjà là-bas pour saluer Hazel et Frank. Il a aussi envoyé un message Iris où il dit qu'il termine quelque chose avec Reyna.

\- C'est dommage.

\- FireMan, si tu veux, on peut aussi y aller.

\- T'est sûr ma déesse ?

Ha oui, j'avais oublié que Calypso étais une déesse, bien que se ne m'étonnerais pas si elle devienne mortel pour vivre avec Léo. Enfin, je dis ça, je ne dis rien…

\- Percy?

\- Oui Léo.

\- Je peux utiliser ta fontaine personnaliser super-méga cool de la mort qui tue que même Hadès est jaloux. Pour faire une blague à Hazel et Frank le pachyderme ?

\- Ok, à une seule condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je viens avec toi pour voir leurs têtes !

\- No problèmo mec…

Sur ce, les sang-mêlé plus une déesse se séparèrent. Léo et moi se dirigions vers ma cabine, ma cabine ressemblait beaucoup au palais de Poséidon même si je n'y suis allé qu'une seul fois il était extrêmement beau (le palais, bien que ma cabine sois cool), il est fait à partir de coquillage qui lui donne une couleur nacrée. Il y avait un énorme trident bleu la couleur préféré de moi et de mon père exactement comme celui de mon père, au dessus de la porte.

Une fois atteins, on ouvrit la porte. A l'intérieur, il y avait six lit dont deux occupée, le mien et celui de Tyson mon demi-frère cyclope. En ce moment, il est au palais de Poséidon avec sa nouvelle petite-amie Ella la Harpie. Il y avait aussi une fontaine qui avait été installé l'hiver où Annabeth s'étais fait capturer par le Manticore par papa pour me rappeler de communiquer avec mes proches. Léo fouilla dans sa ceinture de bricolage magique et sortit un Drachme puis le jeta dans la fontaine.

\- Ô Iri… commença t-il à incanter, mais je le coupas.

\- Léo?

\- Oui ?

\- Il ne vaut mieux que ce soit moi qu'il les appelle ? Je leurs dit que tu n'es pas revenue…

\- Et PAF, J'arrive.

\- D'accord?

\- Ok

\- D'Accord?

\- Ok

\- Ok… Bon j'y vais. Ô Flissy, s'il te plaît, sois cool. Montre-moi Frank au Camp Jupiter.

\- T'est sérieux !? Demandas Léo étonné.

\- Longe histoire… Retoquais-je avec un de mes sourires.

L'image de Frank commençais à apparaitre dans l'arc-en-ciel il était assis sur la rive du petit Tibre au coucher de soleil.

Il avait mis un T-shirt pourpre et une cape, elle aussi pourpre. Il avait un jean et des baskets. Je me demande s'il portait des Nike ou des Adidas, à cause de notre rencontre avec Niké.

Il était avec une fille.

Elle était plutôt jolie, mais elle semblait avoir quatorze ans, elle avait la peau chocolat, mais je n'ai pas pus voir ses yeux. Elle avait aussi un T-shirt pourpre avec un jean, elle avait un insigne, celui de centurion.

J'ai enfin compris que c'étais Hazel.

Frank était entrain de l'embrasser. Normalement, ce n'est pas illégal d'embrasser son supérieur hiérarchique ? Vu que Frank est Préteur et Hazel général…

\- Hum ... Hum ...

\- Je sais, j'aurais pus les laissais, mais bon…

Alors Hazel s'écartas de Frank, elle avait les joues toute rouges…

\- Percy!?

\- Oui ?

\- Percy, t'est sérieux mec, ça fait deux semaines que j'essaye de l'embrasser et quand j'y arrive tu passe un message Iris…

\- Désolé…

\- J'espère que c'est pour une bonne raison.

\- Heu… c'étais pour dire que pour l'instant nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Léo…

\- C'est dommage je commençais à l'apprécier… Il s'est sacrifié pour nous.

\- Oui, il nous manque.

A coté, Léo étais entrain de ricaner : _« Tu l'as embrassé Levesque, je te croyais plus respectueuse des morts »_ ou _« Zang, que dirais ta grand-mère si elle te voyait entrain de forcer une fille à t'embrasser » _ou encore _« moi aussi je me manque »_.

\- Percy, C'est quoi que l'on entend ?

\- C'est rien Haz…

\- Quoi je suis rien !?

\- C'étais qui ? » Cette fois c'étais Frank qui demandais.

\- Je suis… Je suis… Ton papa ! Non je déconne Zang, je ne suis pas Mars, bien que j'aime bien cette bar chocolatée. Je suis le terrible, l'impénétrable, le terrifiant, le terrible. Heu… je n'ai les pas déjà dit le « terrible » ? Je suis Léo Valdez Le maître incontesté du Feu et le cap' tain de l'Argo II !

Et Léo arrivas sur le champ de vision de l'arc-en-ciel, les visages d'Hazel et Frank étais vraiment exceptionnel. Dans l'ordre : C'était la surprise, la joie, la colère, à nouveau la surprise et enfin l'incrédulité.

\- Hazel ? Commentaire sur dit-on «What's the fuck» en latin?

\- Demandais-je ironiquement. (oui, je sais, c'est comme d'habitude... mais bon, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, non ?)

Elle ne ma pas répondus…

\- Alors ça vas les romains ?

\- T'est pas sensée être mort ? Nico avait sentis ta mort !

\- C'est au moins la dixième fois que l'on me dit ça ce soir… Mais non, désolée, Festus ma injecté le remède de Asclépios, Après avoir mourir.

\- D'accord ...

\- Sinon, j'ai trouvé Calypso, on sort ensemble et elle est enceinte.

\- QUOI !?

Frank et Hazel hurlèrent si fort que j'avais l'impression que le hurlement venait de dehors. Pendant que j'étais entrain de me plier en deux. Sérieux, ils sont si naïfs que ça ? la réponse est oui…

\- Vous connaissais son humour non ?

\- Oui… Disent-ils avec un air penaud. Ils me faisaient presque de la peine, j'ai bien dit « presque ».

Pendant que Léo, Frank et Hazel discutèrent, je vis de l'autre côté du rivage un couple entrain de s'embrasser. Attends, je rêve ou c'est Nico et… Reyna !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, maintenant vous savez avec qui Nico seras, le prochain chapitre seras un peu spéciale, mais j'en dis pas plus. Et n'oublier pas de mettre des petits commentaires !  
Je remercie Yoyo, Minama2121, Moera pearl et Sisou swan, qui ont été les premier à me suivre. J'espère que je n'en aie pas oublié, et que les ai bien orthographié.

PS : Merci pour les commentaires, ça fait super plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié !


End file.
